Granting Wishes
by DreamHolder
Summary: Ritsuka has a wish but does not know where to turn to have it granted. Luckly Soubi shows up to make it all clear. This is just a quick oneshot but I hope you'll enjoy the fluff. Please R&R


Ritsuka leaned against his balcony railing. Staring at the stars, he wondered which one he should wish on. He wasn't sure if he believed in wishes, but it was worth a shot at this moment. He needed a sign or anything really, to show him how he really felt about Soubi. Figuring this was too difficult a wish for just any star, he searched the sky for the biggest and brightest.

Suddenly snowflakes started to fall through the cold winter air. The preteen couldn't help but smile like a child. He was rather fond light snowfalls. They reminded him of fun nights with his brother, where they would have competitions to see who could catch the most snowflakes on their tongues. Seimei used to tease that the only reason Ritsuka won so much was because he had a big mouth.

Without thinking, Ritsuka closed his, stuck out his tongue and tried to catch a snowflake. He loved to feel of catching one, how it would tingle slightly as it melted away. It was almost like a kiss. Just like seeing his own breath, made him feel a little more human.

"Have you caught one yet?" A man's voice directly in Ritsuka's neko ear caused him to jump and let out a loud yelp in surprise. "I didn't mean to scare you." Soubi stood up straight with a warm smile. "Good evening Ritsuka."

"Soubi!" Ritsuka held his chest, hoping his heart wouldn't pound out of his ribs. "What are you doing here and how did you get up here without me hearing?"

"I thought I would come see how you were doing tonight." Soubi took off his coat. "And you must have not heard me because all your concentration was on catching snowflakes." He wrapped his coat around Ritsuka's small shoulders because he wasn't wearing one of his own. "I missed you."

"You miss me?" Ritsuka pulled the fury collar of Soubi's coat closer to his face and took in the tobacco smell of the man. "But we just saw each other this afternoon."

"Well, I start to miss you the minute we go our separate ways everyday." Soubi wrapped his arms the boy's shoulders from behind. "Because I love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka sighed, letting his head fall back against Soubi's chest. He still didn't know how to react when Soubi would tell him he loved him. "Soubi…" Ritsuka looked up at the man. "Have you ever caught snowflakes on your tongue?"

The small smile on Soubi's lips looked to be there as good memories filled his mind. It made Ritsuka curious. "Once as a very young child." Soubi answered him. "And even though I can't clearly remember it, I still don't think I will ever forget it."

"Did you ever have computations with anyone to see who could catch the most?" Ritsuka asked. He wanted to know more about Soubi's past. "Seimei and I used to."

"I was an only child without any friends." Soubi explained. "But I remember telling my mother once that I had caught two snowflakes at once and how proud I felt about it." Even with a smile still plastered on his face, there was now a hint of pain behind his blue eyes. "She told me it was lucky and that I was sure to have good luck for the rest of the winter because of it."

"That does sound lucky." Ritsuka pulled himself from Soubi's hold. "Do you want to try to get for this winter?" He smiled brightly. "Maybe you could even catch three tonight and get luck for the whole year!"

Soubi chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm "That sounds like a good idea." He agreed. "Alright then, first to catch three snowflakes at once will get luck for the whole year and get one wish."

"A wish?" Ritsuka looked puzzled. "And one of us will have to grant it?" this was exactly what he needed.

"Precisely!" Soubi nodded. "So shall we begin?"

"You're on!" Ritsuka held Soubi's coat on with one hand and quickly tilted his head up to the sky. "The snow is starting to come down quicker. Now we'll have better odds!" Then without another word, he stuck out his tongue and waited.

Soubi snickered at Ritsuka's cuteness. He stuck out his own tongue but began to rock back and forth. He felt foolish but he did it because it made Ritsuka happy. He couldn't deny that it made himself happy as well. It was innocent fun.

Five minutes later, Ritsuka's childish impatience began to show. Soubi see him tapping his foot and hear him sigh. He decided to make things fun again.

"Well I keep catching one snowflake at a time and just now I caught two at once" Soubi spoke up. He looked to see Ritsuka nod while still looking up with his tongue out. "But I think I know a better way of catching three at once." He quickly leaned down and stole and easy deep kiss from Ritsuka.

Ritsuka's eyes went wide. Their tongues intertwined. Ritsuka was amazing that just like the snowflakes; he started out feeling cold but was now quickly melting in Soubi's mouth. He grabbed Soubi's shirt collar, trying to hold on to the kiss for a long as he could.

Soubi broke the kiss with a mischievous smile. "Does this mean I win?" He ran his fingers behind Ritsuka's ears, causing the boy to shiver. "May I have my wish granted?"

"But I think we both won." Ritsuka's cheeks were pink. "It's a tie."

"Then what would you wish for?" Soubi asked, his eyes searching the wonders swimming in Ritsuka's violate eyes. "Another wish or ice cream perhaps?"

Ritsuka shook his head. "I'd make the wish I believe only the brightest stars can grant." He looked away sheepishly. "I wish to understand my feels for you better." Glancing up to see a smirk on Soubi's face only made him even shyer. "It's stupid, I know. I am way too young for thoughts like this."

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's chin and pulled their foreheads together. "You're a not stupid at all." He kissed him quickly. "Now may I have my wish? I think it will help you with your own."

"So long as I still have my ears in the morning." Ritsuka looked a bit nervous but his trust in Soubi was too strong to let him get scared. "You can stay all night and I will grant your wish if you'll grant mine."

"It's a deal then." Soubi took the boy's cold hand in his own. "Let's get you out of this cold and into a warm bath."

"Just as long as you don't perv on me," Ritsuka lead him inside. "That sounds great."

The spent the rest of the night together. Soubi was less of a pervert than usual as they gently brought up things from their pasts. In the morning they woke up in each other's arms with Ritsuka's ear just wear he wanted them. They both agreed, their wishes were granted.


End file.
